prameswari
by nilakandi
Summary: SasuSaku: Karena, kadang perempuan perlu melakukan gencatan. Untuk apa yang mereka inginkan, untuk apa yang mereka harapkan, untuk apa yang mereka impikan.


**Fandom: **Naruto**  
Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning: **T+, AU! SasuSaku, cultural, traditional-modern, Javanese-Japanese, drama, roman, EyD salah, OoC, dldr!

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam bentuk materi dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Tidak ada niat apapun untuk mencela, menghina ataupun menjelek-jelekan suatu suku bangsa.**

**Catatan1: **Fantasi gila! AU parah!

**Catatan2:** pelepas kegilaan dari kegalauan yang berkepanjangan akibat ujian yang berurutan dan, enjoy!

* * *

_Menjadi perempuan, entah itu kemauan garis takdir ataupun pilihan, yang perlu kamu garis bawahi adalah kenyataan. Bahwa tidak semua orang mengerti perempuan dengan mahkota dan kedudukannya. Karena, kadang perempuan perlu melakukan gencatan. Untuk apa yang mereka inginkan, untuk apa yang mereka harapkan, untuk apa yang mereka impikan. Untuk menjadi…_

* * *

.

.

—**prameswari**—

**oleh: nilakandi**

.

.

* * *

**Bagian I: Hakikat Seorang Perempuan**

**Konoha** masih terlelap ketika satu persatu rintik gerimis jatuh ke tanah. Hanya sekejap. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah gerimis yang meninggalkan tetes-tetes air di muka bumi. Membiarkannya bergoyang di ujung pepohonan, rerumputan, singgap di atas atap rumah, atau bersenyawa bersama lapisan tanah dan membuatnya gembur.

Barulah ketika embun bersama sisa gerimis tadi berbaur dalam pendar fajar pagi, Konoha mulai menemukan denyutnya. Kokok ayam jantan mulai terdengar, disusul dengan hewan-hewan liar yang sekadar melintas. Tepat di atas sebuah daun yang masih kuncup, seekor ulat merangkak perlahan. Meniti jalan menuju ladang makanannya. Mengucapkan salam pada spektrum pertama yang hinggap di tapal batas dedaunan.

Beberapa ekor burung terbang melayang-layang di udara. Dengan mata menelisik tajam penuh waspada. Musim hujan telah menjadi daya pikat tersendiri bagi satwa yang ingin kembali pada pangkuan kampung halamannya. Sejalan dengan para satwa, musim hujan menetaskan kehidupan bagi kaum flora. Bagi fungi, lumut, dan paku, hujan akan membuat spora yang mereka sebarkan menjadi hidup dan meneruskan hirarki keturunannya. Bagi tumbuhan berbiji, hujan akan kembali mengaktifkan hormon giberelin yang selama ini mati suri, serta membuat anak pinaknya serasa hidup kembali.

Konoha di musim penghujan dengan berbagai macam satwa yang mengelilinginya serta rindangnya pepohonan memang menjadi sebuah momentum yang tak bisa dilewatkan. Seolah-olah hiruk-pikuk zaman tak mampu menyentuh seujung kuku dari jiwa Konoha. Seolah-olah deru mesin kendaraan dan raungan pabrik-pabrik besar itu memang tak pernah ada.

Konoha memang benar-benar tengah menjelma menjadi wajah lain, kali ini. Negara yang dulunya mungil dengan tokoh penciptanya para leluhur Uchiha itu tengah menikmati rasa dirgahayunya yang digjaya. Umbul-umbul telah dinaikkan. Gegap gempita telah disebar ke seluruh penjuru kota. Mengelorakan _euphoria_.

Di tepi barat Konoha, sebuah istana megah berdiri dengan gagahnya. Istana yang tersembunyi di balik rindang pepohonan itu masih kental dengan adat tradisional. Benderang dan damai. Konon, leluhur Uchiha telah lama membangunnya. Bahkan, lebih lama dari usia Konoha sendiri. Istana tersebut mayoritas berbahan kayu. Berlantaikan kayu dengan tiang-tiang yang terukir begitu indahnya. Langit-langitnya berhiaskan lampu-lampu kristal. Ada sebuah Balai Agung, tempat abdi dalem, tempat pusaka, sebuah pendopo, lusinan kamar, taman dan beberapa bagian yang luar biasa luasnya.

Mega masih kemerah-merahan ketika kesibukan di Balai Agung mulai menggeliat. Balai Agung yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah istana mulai ramai. Tiang-tiangnya telah disepuh ulang. Lampu-lampu yang bertengger di langit-langit telah dipadamkan. Karpet-karpet telah digelar. Seperangkat gamelan telah dipindahkan dari ruang penyimpanan, siap digunakan.

Ketika matahari benar-benar telah nampak di permukaan, Balai Agung telah siap menyambut para tamu kehormatan. Sinden Agung, Tsunade Senju, telah berada di pelataran. Bersiap menghadapi para gadis-gadis ningrat. Para calon penari sakral. Penerus generasinya. Namun Tsunade tahu, hanya satu hal yang telah terpatri dari tiap orang yang akan ia audisi.

Menjadi inang.

Menjadi penari Batak, seorang penari utama.

Saat ini, mungkin Konoha telah sepenuhnya terbangun dan menemukan dirinya yang sejati.

...

* * *

…

_Lir ilir lir ilir  
Tandure wong sumilir  
Tak ijo royo royo  
Tak sengguh panganten anyar_

Cah angon cah angon  
Penekna blimbing kuwi  
Lunyu lunyu penekna  
Kanggo mbasuh dodotira

…

Lantunan tembang itu masih keluar dari bibir Sakura. Lirih-lirih, seperti sebuah bisikan. Angin-angin berembus dan meniup anak-anak rambut Sakura yang terurai. Tubuhnya yang terbalut dodot, samparan dan sondher mulai meremang kedinginan. Ia tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman istana, di belakang Balai Agung. Sakura tahu, mungkin saja saat ini acara audisi akan dimulai. Ia bisa merasakan irama gending yang sebentar lagi akan didendangkan. Atau suara Kendhang Ageng yang akan ditabuh bersamaan. Sakura tahu. Sangat tahu. Instingnya mengatakan demikian.

Namun, tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang selama ini selalu menggelayut dalam pikirannya. Ia berpikir bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya akan menjadi buah simalakama bagi dirinya.

Audisi inang bagi para pejabat istana mungkin seperti ajang penaikan jabatan spontan. Atau bisa saja seperti permainan politik berkedok tradisi. Bagaimana pun seorang inang yang lahir setiap sewindu sekali itu akan menjadi seorang selir dari seorang raja atau mungkin jadi permaisuri. Yang mana artinya, siapapun yang akan terpilih menjadi inang akan mengangkat harkat dan martabat keluarga.

Namun bagi dirinya, gadis Sekolah Menengah Atas berusia 16 tahun, inang seperti penghapus impian.

Menjadi inang berarti siap mengabdi pada istana dan negara. Sungguh, Sakura tak ragu bahwa ia mencintai negaranya dengan sepenuh jiwanya, hanya saja menjadi inang berarti mesti menjalankan peran seperti perempuan dalem. Selir atau ratu. Tak boleh jatuh cinta, kecuali dengan pasangannya. Inang bagaikan boneka. Ia hanya akan menjalankan perannya sebagai perempuan utuh. Dapur, sumur, kasur.

_Dapur, sumur, Kasur._

_Dapur._

_Sumur._

_Kasur._

Peran yang selama ini amat dibencinya.

…

* * *

…

Inang pertama lahir jauh sebelum Sakura ada, begitu kata Ibunya kala ia masih kecil. Inang menjadi sukma dari istana dalem, jika ia menjadi selir. Atau jiwa dari negara, jika ia ratu. Inang bagaikan pencerahan yang paling tinggi derajatnya bagi seorang perempuan. Inang dikisahkan tak kalah hebatnya dari cerita Mahabaratha. Turun-temurun, pola acak sewindu yang mistis. Tak ada seorang pun yang mampu melepaskan spekulasi siapakah inang generasi selanjutnya. Inang lahir bagaikan roh lembut yang memilih tuannya. Hanya ada sebuah kebenaran, bahwa inang akan menjadi penari Batak, tarian dirgahayu Konoha. Karena sesunggguhnya, bagaimana kenes dan luwesnya tarian itu, hanya mampu dibawakan oleh inang seorang.

Saat itu, yang terpola dalam otak Sakura hanya wajah Ibunya yang tersenyum dengan binar lembut yang berpijar.

"_Nah_, kalau besar Sakura mau kan jadi inang?" tutur Ibunya. Sakura terpesona. Bukan pada cerita hebat yang dilontarkan ibunya, melainkan senyum tulus yang ada pada roman wajah perempuan itu. Sakura kecil mengangguk dan berseru lantang, "_hai_!"

…

* * *

…

Kenyataannya, menjadi inang tak pernah sederhana. Jauh lebih kompleks. Inang akan diikat seumur hidupnya dalam istana. _Burung dalam sangkar_.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia merasa buntu. Dan ia tak menyadari seorang wanita paruh abad berdiri di belakangnya. Berdiri dengan urat kemarahan yang tampak pada raut anggunnya.

"Sakura. Kembali ke Balai Agung _sekarang_." Intonasi itu keluar dengan datar, tajam dan menusuk. Sakura tak perlu menoleh atau terkejut mendapati nada yang hinggap di telinganya. Ia telah menduga, cepat atau lambat ia akan kembali pada realita. Sebagai Sakura, salah satu calon inang.

Tapi, bisakah perempuan paruh abad di belakangnya ini berkilah dan mengerti kemauannya?

Sakura tak pernah meminta hal yang muluk-muluk, atau mengutuk takdirnya sebagai seorang perempuan dari trah ningrat. Ia tak pernah menangis, mencaci, atau berteriak dengan segala tata krama dan pelajaran hidup yang selalu dijejalkan. Tidak. Tidak sekalipun.

Jadi, bisakah saat ini Sakura memiliki napas panjang dan menentukan yang dia inginkan?

"_Okaa-sama_, menurut anda apa hakikat seorang perempuan?" tanpa menoleh sekalipun, Sakura melepaskan pemikirannya.

Ada sebuah jeda panjang. Perempuan paruh abad yang berdiri di belakang Sakura berdiri dengan tangan yang gemetar. Perempuan itu tahu bahwa apa yang akan diucapkannya nanti akan menjadi godam bagi Sakura. Maka lamat-lamat ia menetaskan kalimat, "menjadi perempuan yang seutuhnya. Dapur, sumur, kasur. Itu hakikat seorang perempuan."

_Sia-sia_.

Sakura tersenyum miris, merapihkan dodot, samparan dan sondher yang dikenakannya, ia bangun dari duduknya. Langkah kakinya mantap. Tujuannya satu, Balai Agung.

"_Souka,_"

…lalu mata hijau bening itu kehilangan cahayanya.

(Dalam benak Sakura, ia membayangkan dirinya dalam balutan jas putih dengan stetoskop tergantung di lehernya. Lalu pelan-pelan memudar dalam kenyataan.)

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**Catatan3: **_**Unleash your imagination!**_

dan ini sangat ga waras!orz! orz! Oke. Bayangin istananya itu keraton. Dan ini bener-bener gak waras. Syalalallalla….

**Catatan4: **itu lagu lir ilir lagu daerah khas jawa tengah, lagu yang paling sering nila dengerin dari alm nenek.

**Catatan5**: ini bakalan jadi fic multichap terakhir, mungkin, dan say bye-bye! See you next year? #don't know

**Catatan6: **ada yang mau meninggalkan review, kritik dan komen untuk cerita tidak waras ini? #wink


End file.
